The present disclosure relates to a shielded connector and a method for assembling the shielded connector.
A shielded connector is known which is connected to a multi-stranded shielded cable which has a plurality of signal lines in which conductors in which a plurality of wires are twisted are covered with insulative sheath layers (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-173828).
A shielded connector 501 of this kind at a cable side is shown in FIG. 6.
A shielded cable (shielded electric wire) 510 is formed by covering with an insulative outer sheath 514 the periphery of a metal foil 503 which covers signal lines 511 in each of which the periphery of a conductor 511a, which is formed by twisting a plurality of wires, is covered with an insulative coating layer 511b, and a drain line 512 which is formed by twisting a plurality of copper wires.
In the shielded connector 501, the signal lines 511 and the drain line 512 are exposed at the ends of the shielded cable 510, these ends are respectively connected to terminals 520, these terminals 520 are accommodated in terminal accommodating parts 531 of a dielectric (inner housing) 530, and a metal outer conductor shell 540, which is electrically connected with the terminal 520 which is located in the center and connected to the drain line 512, is installed to the periphery of the dielectric 530.
As shown in FIG. 7, a special shielded electric wire 603 is used as the shield electric wire of USB 2.0 (differential connector for high speed transmission), to have satisfactory transmission performance and noise-resistant performance. In order to make the shielded electric wire 603 have a structure that has satisfactory performance alone, it is necessary to strip the shielded electric wire 603 of a coating 629 such as an insulative outer sheath part 615 or a shield foil 627 at a connecting region with terminals 605. Thus, because the part where the coating 629 is striped may cause an impedance mismatch and make the transmission performance worse, it is preferred to make the part where the coating 629 is striped as short as possible.
However, if the part where the coating 629 of the shielded electric wire 603 is striped is shortened, when terminal installing shielded electric wires 607, in which the terminals 605 are crimped to the shielded electric wire 603, are inserted into an inner housing 609, it becomes necessary to adjust the directions of the terminals 605 and insert all (in the case of USB 2.0, four) of the terminal installing shielded electric wires 607 at the same time, or to intentionally arrange the terminal installing shielded electric wires 607 once in a half insertion state. The operation of inserting at the same time or the operation of arranging in a half insertion state makes the assembly of the terminals 605 to the inner housing 609 inefficient.